Traitors Should Go to Hell even if I am one
by Tetol
Summary: Just read and see for yourself... One-shot Read and Review Dominique&Maria at your service :D... A one-shot about Sasuke and Sakura finally meeting again when the attack starts.... I'll be making a sequel if there are at least five review.... :D


Never again

**Traitors Should Go to Hell (even if I am one)**

By loveaddict04 (you can call me Dominique)

* * *

_Pant_

_- _

_Step_

_-_

_Pant_

_-_

_Step _

_-_

She knew it was over. She knew he wasn't the same boy she once loved. But how come she's running with all her might just to see him?

-

That's right, she was the one destined to kill him. Destined to stop his breathing, Destined to end the life of the person she used to love, Sasuke Uchiha.

The devil of a man poisoned their minds, each and every one of Konoha's rookie nine into giving into his demands.

Each of them had been blinded by him and by his lies. And all of them gave in. Except her. The last of the rookie nine to stay faithful to Konoha.

She wasn't going to let this happen. Not in a million years. She won't let her friends make the greatest regret of their lives and live in guilt of destroying Konoha.

-

She finally found him. Standing in front of the now burning Hokage monuments. Her anger flared and her delicate hands turned into fist. Up there on the Hokage mountain lies the face person she learned to love during the time that she needed someone. When this bastard named Sasuke Uchiha left her.

-

"I see you finally showed up, Sakura" Sasuke spoke, amusement in his tone

"I'm not here to talk Uchiha!" she snapped at him as she went into a fighting stance.

"But I am."

"I'm not here to listen either," she stated before lunging unto him with her arm pulled back.

She hit him incredulously and he fell back a few paces. She smirked but was quickly wiped out when she was swept to the ground by a strong force.

He pinned her down. Both arms held into a tight grip and his feet between hers. She could smell blood and quickly located it on his lips.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard!" She screamed and tried trashing but sadly, he was just too strong for her even she admitted that.

"I won't," he declared

She closed her eyes tightly trying to shove the idea of him away from her mind. She only loved one man and it wasn't this one. The one she loved didn't leave her on a bench all alone nor did he break her heart or hurt her even once.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she felt stupid crying under his strength.

"I hate you," she spoke with force as she reopened her eyes to glare at him.

"I know you don't," he said with confidence.

"I hate you, I hate you. I hate you. You killed him! You killed Naruto! Your own best friend!" she shouted and the tears came down her cheeks.

"He's not my best friend!"

"You had a bond! And you broke it by killing him!"

"The man who stole the most important thing from me is not my fucking best friend!"

"Naruto never stole anything from you! He actually thought of giving up his dreams to pursue after you and what did you do? You killed him without a second thought! He was about to give you another chance! The elders were trying to make him lose his position as the sixth Hokage because he vouched that when you come back, he and the rest of Konoha will forgive you! And how did you repay him?! You killed him! You killed the person I love!"

"Shut up! I don't need his pity!" He shouted and closed the gap between her lips and his in a mere second. He forced his lips to her but hers weren't responding.

"I don't love you anymore so don't expect me to ever kiss you. I only love one person and now that he's gone, I will never love again!" Once he broke their lips apart, she said that to him. Those words that stabbed a thousand needles into his heart.

"What did you see in that dobe?! He's stupid and someone who doesn't deserve you!"

"He was the one who stayed with me when you left. He was the one who never considered me weak. He _loved _me!"

"Who ever said I didn't love you?" He spoke, his voice turning soft now.

"It's too late now because I'm here to kill you," Sakura spoke, meekly.

"If that's what will make you happy, then I'll gladly die but can I should ask you something in exchange?" He spoke, boring deep into her eyes.

"What?" The came out so fast that she wanted to kick herself for not being able to holdback.

"Kiss me," He stated before kissing her on the lips with gentleness.

Sakura felt dizzy. She never felt this way when she and Naruto kissed. She wasn't herself. Of course, she wasn't because she would never respond to his kiss and snake her hands up his neck once he placed his hands on her waist and sat her to his lap if she was insane.

She can't believe it. She won't believe it.

Realization finally sunk in.

She still loved the bastard of a man.

And by the way he kissed her; she knew he loved her back.

-

He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance and she gladly gave in. Their tongues danced but later on, a fight of dominance occurred and Sasuke won.

-

After two heart-exploding minutes of sheer kissing, they finally broke apart and Sasuke smiled at her

"Do you still love me?"

"I think I still do."

"Just the words to make up for my busted lip."

"Sasuke-kun, what now?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek and his sweet nickname came from her voice.

"We can live in the village of the sound and there we can be together."

"What about the others?"

"They'll come back there after this."

"I'll come with you but please. I want the invasion to stop."

"_What?!"_

"Lets just leave Konoha be."

"Fine," And Sasuke whistled loudly.

After a few seconds, they could hear the arrival of their comrades. Once they came in view, Sakura could see the smiles on their faces as if this was the whole purpose of actually launching an invasion.

"Fall back," He ordered and they all went on their own way to go back to the village.

He stood up and carried her bridal style before taking off.

She rested on his chest but not before looking back at the village she loved, and the face of her Naruto burning down along with the other Hokage faces but she knew she'll never be forgiven by becoming a traitor herself because there was no one there to forgive her anymore. There was no one in that village that would give a second thought if she was gone.

She doesn't expect any forgiveness anyways.

Especially from her Naruto.

But she knew, deep in her heart, he would be happy for her because she's happy and she hoped that peace will return back to Konoha. The place where she fell in love with two young men. The place wherein one of her love ones simply adore it while the other loathes it.

She shouldn't care about it anymore; she reminded herself and stared up to the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

The person she loved…

The person she loves…

The person she'll love forever…

Even if he took the other man she loved away from him.

The end

* * *

**I know it sucked but please forgive me….. This is my new story and I hope some of you liked it. Anyways me and my twin wanted to do something so can you pls answer our poll in my profile. Thankx….**

**Friendly reminder: Please Review…. I don't care it you fucking flame me….. Me and my twin will appreciate it with all our heart…**

**Oh if you want a sequel… I can give you one… I already have an idea about it… something about how Sakura's life will be with her Sasuke and her other friends in the village of sound…**

**Dominique here signing out!

* * *

**

**Maria: Twin here!~ Pretty please answer the poll... From time to time you might see me around here... at the bottom of twin's story because I proofread her works :D that's all!~  
**


End file.
